The present invention relates to novel methods for delivering a drug to a patient. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel methods for delivering a teratogenic or other potentially hazardous drug to a patient while preventing the exposure of a person, such as a foetus, to the drug when such exposure is contraindicated. The novel methods permit the distribution to patients of drugs, particularly teratogenic drugs, in ways wherein such distribution can or must be carefully monitored and controlled.
Thalidomide is a drug which was first synthesized in Germany in 1957. Beginning in 1958, it was marketed in many countries for use as a sedative, although it was never approved for use in the United States. After reports of serious birth defects, thalidomide was withdrawn from all markets by 1962. However, during the years it was used, it was found to be effective in treating erythema nodosum leprosum (ENL), a condition of leprosy, and the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) has made the drug available for this specific use via a program of the Public Health Service. More recently, investigators have found that thalidomide may be effective in treating AIDS wasting and aphthous ulcers occurring in AIDS patients. In addition, treatments for other diseases, such as a number of serious diseases including cancers, inflammatory bowel diseases, Behcet""s Disease, rheumatoid arthritis, and macular degeneration, are also believed to be possible. The FDA has recently approved an application by Celgene Corporation, which is the assignee of the present patent application, to market thalidomide for the treatment of ENL. The medical community anticipates that thalidomide will be used for treatment of additional conditions and diseases, including those set forth above. However, due to the severe teratogenic risk of thalidomide, methods are needed to control the distribution of this drug so as to preclude administration to foetuses. Methods for distribution of other potentially hazardous drugs are also needed to guard against improper provision to persons for whom such drug is contraindicated.
Previous methods for controlling the distribution of drugs have been developed in connection with Accutane (isotretinoin). Accutane, which is a known teratogen, is a uniquely effective drug for the treatment of severe, recalcitrant, nodular acne. A pregnancy prevention program was developed, and the Slone Epidemiology Unit of Boston University designed and implemented a survey to evaluate these efforts. The survey identified relatively low rates of pregnancy during Accutane treatment, which suggests that such a program can be effective. With more than about 325,000 women enrolled to date in the Accutane survey, it is also clear that such a large-scale study can be conducted. However, enrollment in the Accutane survey is voluntary. Accordingly, assessing the representativeness of the women who have been enrolled in the survey has been problematic, and it has been difficult to determine whether the survey results can be generalized to all female Accutane users.
Thus, improved methods are needed which are more representative of all users of a particular drug, such as thalidomide, who obtain the involved drug through lawful distribution channels. Also, because drug sharing may frequently occur, such as among AIDS patients, which may result in placing a fetus at risk, a program is needed which can be used to educate men and women about the risk of teratogenic drugs, such as thalidomide. The present invention is directed to these, as well as other important ends.
The present invention is directed to methods for the delivery of potentially hazardous drugs, such as teratogenic drugs, to patients. In one embodiment of the invention, there are provided methods for delivering a teratogenic drug to patients in need of the drug while avoiding the delivery of said drug to a foetus comprising:
a. registering in a computer readable storage medium prescribers who are qualified to prescribe said drug;
b. registering in said medium pharmacies to fill prescriptions for said drug;
c. registering said patients in said medium, including information concerning the ability of female patients to become pregnant and, optionally, the ability of male patients to impregnate females;
d. retrieving from said medium information identifying a subpopulation of said female patients who are capable of becoming pregnant and, optionally, male patients who are capable of impregnating females;
e. providing to the subpopulation, counseling information concerning the risks attendant to fetal exposure to said drug;
f. determining whether patients comprising said subpopulation are pregnant; and
g. in response to a determination of non-pregnancy for said patients, authorizing said registered pharmacies to fill prescriptions from said registered prescribers for said non-pregnant registered patients.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to methods for delivering a potentially hazardous drug to patients in need of the drug while avoiding the delivery of said drug to persons for whom said drug is contraindicated comprising:
a. registering in a computer readable storage medium prescribers who are qualified to prescribe said drug;
b. registering in said medium pharmacies to fill prescriptions for said drug;
c. registering said patients in said medium, including information concerning the likelihood of said patients having a condition which contraindicates exposure to the drug;
d. retrieving from said medium information identifying a subpopulation of said patients who have a condition which contraindicates exposure to the drug;
e. providing to the subpopulation, counseling information concerning the risks attendant to exposure to said drug;
f. determining whether patients comprising said subpopulation have said condition; and
g. in response to a determination that said patients do not have said condition, authorizing said registered pharmacies to fill prescriptions from said registered prescribers for said registered patients for whom said drug is not contraindicated.
The methods described herein provide advantageous and effective means for monitoring, controlling and authorizing the distribution of drugs to patients, particularly teratogenic drugs. The methods of the present invention include a variety of checks and controls which serve to limit unauthorized and possibly inappropriate distribution of the drug. In the case of teratogenic drugs, the checks and balances may be particularly advantageous for preventing distribution of the drug to patients whose use of the drug may pose an unacceptable risk of foetal exposure. Accordingly, the present methods may be advantageously used to avoid exposure of foetuses to teratogenic drugs, thereby avoiding the terrible birth defects which may result from such exposure.
The invention is not limited to the distribution of teratogenic drugs; other potentially hazardous drugs may also be distributed in accordance with embodiments of this invention and such drugs may be distributed in such a fashion that persons for whom such drugs are contraindicated will not receive them. These and other aspects of the invention will become more apparent from the present description and claims.